


30 Minutes

by scottielang



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: Half an hour until Cassie comes home, you and Scott make the most of it.





	30 Minutes

“Mmmm, Scottie…” You moaned into his mouth.  
He’s currently got you pinned up against the hallway wall, one hand tangled in your hair, the other caressing your waist. You only have half an hour until Cassie’s staying over for an entire week. Trying to keep your hands off Scott for a week is probably going to be impossible, so you really have to make the most of this last 30 minutes.  
“Fuck, Baby…” he moaned back.  
You jump up into him, wrapping your legs around his waist, his hand moving your butt. You break the kiss, staring into his eyes. Fuck, he has pretty eyes, pretty green eyes. You pepper kisses all over his neck, before finding his sweet spot, nibbling gently. His moaning is driving you absolutely crazy. You pull your head back, revealing a dark hickey already forming. It’s gonna be hard to hide but makes him look 10 times hotter.  
He connects his lips to yours again, kissing you roughly, really roughly.  
“Bed. Now” he manages in between moans.  
He carries you through the hallway, stumbling but keeps kissing you.  
When you reach the bedroom he throws you on the bed and peels his shirt off. He has the best body, toned and smooth, you think to yourself, biting your lip.  
He chuckles at your reaction.  
“Like what you see?”  
You roll your eyes but giggle at him as he jumps on the bed with you, crawling next to you and pulls your shirt off over your head.  
“Beautiful..” He begins “You’re so fucking beautiful. Do I tell you that enough?”  
You giggle at his rambling and nod.  
He runs his hands over your whole body; your thighs, stomach, and tits, before placing them on your face, kissing you deeply, just as rough, but more lovingly than before. You begin to feel his impressive length pressing against your inner thigh, making you wetter, and you palm him over his jeans. He moans into your mouth, the vibrations driving you crazy.  
“Get them off…” you demand, and he obliges. Pulling off his jeans and throwing them aside, and you do the same. He starts kissing you again, touching your sensitive spot gently over your panties. Too gently.  
“Scott, fuck ..I need you now, please Scottie..”  
He doesn’t need telling twice. He pulls off his now too tight boxer shorts and tearing off your panties too.  
“Y/N, Are you sure you want this?”  
“Yeah, Scott, I’m sure, please, Baby I need you..”  
You sound desperate.  
It’s driving him crazy.  
He slides into you abruptly.  
“Shit, fuck Scott!” you moan, adjusting to his girthy size.  
He keeps thrusting, hard.  
“Fuck, Babe, you feel so good around me…”  
He keeps thrusting, and you keep moaning.  
He grabs your face and kisses you, still thrusting deeply into you, before he pulls away, a string of saliva connecting you.  
“Babe, Baby, Baby..” He begins, staring into your eyes.  
“Hm?”  
“Can you top? Like, ride me, please? It’d be so hot, fuck.”  
How could you say no to those pretty eyes of his?  
“Yeah, of course, Babe, lie down.”  
He does as you say, and you position himself over him, before taking his whole length. Your hands resting on his chest to steady yourself, his hands on your ass to help guide you, you’re both sweaty, moaning messes, and you know it’ll only be a matter of moments before you both become completely undone.  
You’re bouncing up and down on his length, the sound of gaspy moans and skin slapping when he leans his head back into the pillow.  
“F-fuck, Baby, I’m almost there, J-just like that”  
You smirk. You love making him feel this way.  
You take him deeper, as deep as you can, before lifting yourself almost completely off him, before taking him all again.  
“God, f-fuck… Fuck, I’m cumming..!”  
You feel him explode inside you, warm and wet. He almost screams your name.  
It sends you over the edge.  
“Fuck, Scott! I-I’m cumming!” you yelp, orgasm overcoming your body, sending you into a moaning, quivering mess.  
He pulls out of you, and you lie down next to him, both of you trying to steady your breathing.  
“Damn, Y/N…” he moans kissing you gently.  
“You weren’t too bad yourself..”  
“I wish I could just lie here. Forever with you..”  
“Yeah. I’d love that. But get up. Cassie’s gonna be here any minute.”  
He sighs.  
“Go shower before she arrives,” he tells you, slapping your ass gently. “I guess I’ll have to change the bed sheets…”

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests here or on my tumblr ( scottielangs.tumblr.com )


End file.
